fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the OddParents/References
*Because of the final scene of this episode, some fans thought this was the last episode of the series. The show was actually on hiatus in 2012 after the episode aired, until season nine aired with Fairly OddPet, the show returned again after a year hiatus, but the episode Farm Pit aired in 2012, and it was made in production of the show's seventh season before the show went on hiatus and came back, so it did not end entirely. *This is the third time Mr. and Mrs. Turner meets Cosmo and Wanda. The first was in "Abra-Catastrophe!" and the second was in "Wishology!". They have also met before in other episodes, but Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as humans. *This is the second time that Timmy's dad is seen wearing a trench coat, the first time being in "Where's Wanda?" This is also the second time in the show when film noir is used and is also the second time in 2011 that the show is black and white for a segment. *During this episode, Wanda tells Timmy that, if Jorgen never finds out that their parents know about his fairies, they can stay. This is a possible explanation to why Timmy's fairies weren't taken away from him by the time he told about their existence to Chester and A.J., in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", since Jorgen was busy running away from Vicky at that time. *One of the cars crashed in Paris is a Volkswagen Beetle, also the same Volkswagen was seen in "Engine Blocked" and "Farm Pit". *When Timmy Land appears in the beginning of the episode, one of the beauty salon women from "The Boy Who Would be Queen" can be seen in the background. *This is the final episode to have the opening sequence starting from the first season. *So far, this is the only episode to include a character from another show as a head gag. *Although many people think Poof spoke his first words in the movie, he said "Hello!" in this episode. * This is the second time a likeness of Dudley has appeared in The Fairly OddParents, (the first one being "Timmy's Secret Wish!"). * When all the characters were back at the Turner' house, all have a country remember souvenir: ** Timmy has an English top hat ( ). ** Cosmo has a Mexican poncho and hat ( ). ** Wanda has a Japan flag ( ). ** Mr. Turner has a German outfit ( ). ** Mrs. Turner has a French beret ( ). * This is the last episode to use the SDTV 480i picture format. Starting with the next episode, it will use the HDTV 1080i picture format. *This is the 200th episode of the show in total. headgag.]] * - The title is a reference to the movie. * - The scene where Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are all in is a reference to the beginning of Disney' movie. * Peter Pan - In the photograph album, there's a picture in which Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are all in at the top of the which is a reference to one scene of the movie. * - Vicky's headgag is Dudley Puppy, a character from the series. * Joust - When Timmy and his parents are shown wearing knight armor while riding on Cosmo and Wanda as ostriches. This is clearly a reference to the videogame, where your playable character is a knight riding an ostrich. * Butch Hartman - When Jorgen shows up the diploma, the show's creator sign is written on it. * - The name of the roller coaster at Timmy' land is called "Turner of Terror" which is a reference to the ride at , , and . Although the Tower of Terror is a drop ride. * - The fedora that Mr. Turner was wearing at the beginning is similar to Agent P' fedora hat. **The end of the episode (when Timmy's parents have their memories of Timmy's fairy godparents erased so Timmy can keep them) is also similar to the end of the movie, when Phineas and Ferb have their memories of discovering Perry's true identity so they can still keep him as a pet. * - The pirate that appears at the beginning of the episode sounds like Salty. * - The scenes where Jorgen and Mr. Turner were doing brief narrations in a black-white background, they parodying the film noir style, and spoof that movie. Adding by, when Jorgen does that a poof cloud reads "Film Noir". * - When Timmy make-up himself, he closely resembles Kick after being made-up in Trike X-5 and Hand in Hand. * - When Mr. Turner was chasing Dinkleberg with a chainsaw, he is just like Jason. *Timmy says that something isn't as simple as it seems, but someone tells him that it really is that *Cosmo hiding Timmy's parents somewhere dangerous after thinking of hiding them somewhere safe, but then thinks that's crazy. *Mr. Turner kept reminding himself that he's Mr. Dinkleberg's ghost. *Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner continuously use picture of them in spy costume when spying Timmy through a peephole. *When Timmy was crying, his buck-teeth disappears for two scenes. *Mr. Turner wished that he would be the President of the U.S. by making everyone magically vote for him. Da Rules says that you can't use magic to win in a contest and it might count in an election. **This rule could have a loophole though as Mr. Turner didn't wish for him to win the presidency. *In Balance Of Flour, Cosmo (and by implication Wanda) couldn't poof up brownies, but in this episode, Wanda poofs up brownies for Mr. and Mrs. Turner, though this may have been because they weren't magic brownies (unlike in Balance of Flour). *When the car crash is seen in Paris, almost all the cars (except the Volkswagen) don't have drivers. *In Abra-Catastrophe! Jorgen seems to immediately know when Timmy's parents find about about the existence of fairies, as evidenced by a cloud that sucks up Cosmo and Wanda seconds after Timmy tells. However in this episode Jorgen has to find out non-magically. *While Cosmo said in this episode that he likes nuts in his lemonade, Wanda stated in Squirrely Puffs that he was allergic to nuts. Of course, being allergic doesn't stop some people from eating the food anyway. *In the album photograph, there's a picture of Timmy, his godparents and parents swimming around the Titanic. But there are several errors in the picture: **When the Titanic sinks into the water, the steam poles were disconnected of the ship. Whereas in the picture, they are connected to it. **The metal fence was covered in rusticles. Whereas in the picture, it appears that it is a wooden fence and wasn't covered in rusticles. **The ship' front floor was white and was of iron. Whereas in the picture, it is brown and it is made of wood. **The ship does not have "Titanic" written on it sides. Whereas in the picture, the word was written on. **If the Titanic has been a long time ago sunk, and all was rusty and covered in rusticles. Then, the word "Titanic" shouldn't have been able to be visible. ***Also, the word appears to overlap the rusticles. *Timmy states that Christopher Colombus only speaks Italian, which is incorrect because in real life, he speaks Italian, Latin, Spanish and Greek (although since non of them were English he still wouldn't be able to communicate anyway). *When Mr. Turner finds the ring to towards the end, the ring doesn't have hair until Mrs. Turner said it has. *When Mr. Turner tells her wife about the ring, one part of the driveway wasn't covered with tar. But in another scene, all the driveway was covered with tar. *'Mr. Turner:' It's no use, son. The gig is up. *'Mrs. Turner:' We know your secret. *'Timmy:' Ahhh! You were right, Wanda! I got careless and now I'm totally busted! *'Cosmo:' To the fishbowl! Gah! To the window! Gah! Gah! To the hopsital. *'Mr. Turner:' That's right, son. You might as well 'fess up.' *'Timmy:' Well, - *'Wanda:' Timmy, no! *'Poof:' Poof, Poof! *'Timmy:' It's too late. My mom and dad know I have... fairy godparents. ---- *'Talking Golf Ball:' I'm under the living room couch! ---- *'Talking Golf Ball:' I'm in the Lincoln bedroom! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes